Blue On Black
by tasukiden
Summary: Song fic about Usagi and Duo. {One Shot} Complete


Hello everyone. I decided to do a song fic about Usagi and Duo. The song is called Blue on Black by Kenny Wayne Shepherd Band. I love this song even though it is one of the older songs. Well I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or Blue on Black. This is only for entertainment.  
  
  
[Night falls, I'm alone]   
  
It was dark and windy as I walked down the street. A few nights ago kept repeating itself in my mind. I wished I could make them stop but the images kept coming. No one else was around. I was alone in my walking nightmare. I wanted to scream and cry but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.   
  
[Skin, chilled me to the bone]   
  
I wrapped my coat around myself tighter. The wind felt like it was blowing through my skin. It was a very cold summer night. My whole body started to go numb as I slipped into the nightmare. Three nights ago, it was just you and me. Nothing could stop us from doing what we were good at. I guess what they say is true. Get to sure of yourself, and that is when you make mistakes. An alarm went off somewhere in the building.   
  
"Shit! We have to get out of here, now!" He yelled at me. His long chestnut braided flipped around his shoulder as he grabbed my hand. My heart was pumping madly from the excitement. As we ducked under some metal doors, both of our hair ties came out. Blonde and chestnut mixed together as we made our way out of the building. People was running all round as gun shouts rang out. Duo and I ducked as we ran outside to get away from the bullets and soldiers. After fifteen minutes of running, we stopped. Both of us were out of breath but we were smiling. Duo reached inside his shirt pocket and took out the disk. That was why we were in that building. We had to get some information about what the oz origination was up to. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he swung me around in a circle. I was so happy. I was with the man that I love with all of my heart. After Duo put me down, I took another hair tie out of my pocket and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I wasn't going to put my hair back up in the same way I usually do. It would take to long. Duo was also braiding his hair again. We had to get our hair out of our way or we could get into serious trouble. It wasn't long before we heard shouting in the distance.   
  
"We didn't lose them." I called out.   
  
[You, turned and you ran]   
  
Duo turned on his heels and grabbed my hand. Together, we ran across the empty field. The shouting was getting farther and father behind us. There was no time to stop again. We had to get the disk back to the safe house so the other Gundams could stop the oz once and for all. Duo didn't see the cliff coming up in front of us. I tried to stop but he kept dragging me along with him. I saw a tree branch hanging low just right before the drop off. Duo was not watching were he was running. Just as his foot slipped over the cliff, I grabbed the branched and held onto him for dear life. I wasn't going to let him go. He wouldn't get away from me that easy. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't get him up. Tears ran down my face as I continue to held his hand and the branch. I couldn't yell for help because the oz might hear me and both of us will be dead. Duo was staring up in my face. He could tell I was having a hard time holding on. My feet started to slide in the dirt closer to the drop-off. A small smile appeared on his lips.   
  
[Slipped, right from my hand]   
  
"I love you, Usagi. Please don't die. I slipped the disk into your pocket before we took off running. You have to make it back to the others and give them that disk. A lot of innocent people will die if you don't." Duo told me.   
  
"Please don't leave me alone, Duo." I whispered to him. Duo closed his eyes for a brief second.   
  
"Don't forget our love. I will always love you and one day, we will be together again." Duo said as his fingers slipped from my hand. I shouted out his name as I watched him fall. He never broke eye contact with me. I saw him fell into a river and didn't resurface. Tears were pouring down my cheeks.   
  
[Blue on Black   
Tears on a river   
Push on shove   
Don't mean much   
Joker on jack   
Match on a fire   
Cold on ice   
A dead man's touch   
Whisper on a scream   
Doesn't change a thing   
Won't bring you back   
Blue on black]   
  
I want to scream but I can only whisper. The pain is still there. I keep watching him slip through my fingers. I can't make the images stop. Will this pain ever lessen? Or will I always have it deep in my heart. I miss him so much. The war is still on but now that the other Gundams got the information, they will make quick work to bring peace. I will never have peace in my heart again without Duo by my side. The wind picked up again as I blinked back the tears. The other guys are trying to find my lover's body. I don't want to give up but I have the strange feeling that I will never see him again. No one could survive a fall like that. Sometimes, I could still him telling me that he will love me forever.   
  
[Blind, now I can see]   
  
The tears stopped falling for now. I know they will be back though. They always will.   
  
[Truth, lies, and in between   
Wrong, can't be undone   
Slipped, from the tip on your tongue]   
  
I remember when you told me lies, the pain is gone from them. I know now that you told me them so I wouldn't get hurt. I thank you for that. I remember the truth in your eyes when you first told me that you loved me. The pain is still there when I think of you. I can't believe that you are gone. Will we ever find your body? God only knows. What could had happen to it? My eyes hurt from crying so much. I just keep on going on. When I want to die to be with you, something stops me. It is like you are going to come back. I know that you can't. You promise me that we will always be together. That you will always love me. It can't be like that now. You are gone and I'm still here. Why couldn't I held on to your hand? Why wasn't the others there with us? I can't blame them but it still hurts. Rain started to fall as I walked closer to the river that took your life.   
  
[Blue on Black   
Tears on a river]   
  
Tears ran down my face and hit the water. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. I remember what you used to sing when you were trying to cheer me up about something.   
  
[Push on shove   
Don't mean much   
Joker on jack   
Match on a fire   
Cold on ice]   
  
It didn't make sense, but that was one of the things I loved about you. It would always bring a smile to my face when you sang it. A sniff could be heard in the wind.   
  
"Oh Duo," I said out loud as I looked into the dark waters, "I will always love you no matter what. You are the only one in my heart."   
  
[A dead man's touch   
Whisper on a scream   
Doesn't change a thing   
Doesn't bring you back   
Blue on black]   
  
I started to cry harder. Just remembering you was bring me so much pain. I wanted to scream but it came out in a whisper. It wouldn't change anything anyways. It wouldn't bring you back to me. It felt like you are still holding me as I cried my pain out. I missed you so much. I was soaked, but I didn't care. I just wanted you. I want the arms that I feel around me to be yours. I want to open my eyes up and see your eyes looking back at me. I don't know how long I stood there crying as the person held me. They didn't say a word. I figure it could had been one of the other guys, trying to bring me comfort. My mind wasn't thinking though. If it was, I would had remember that they were fighting. I made them go to save the people. The hand that was rubbing my back continued. I want it to be a dead man's touch. I want it to be you that was holding me right now. I open my eyes up slowly. The last of my tears faded away. My hand flew up to my mouth to stop the scream that was going to come out.   
  
"Duo..." I whispered. There right in front of me was the man that I promised to love for the rest of my life. His grin was still in its usual spot. "How is it possible?" I didn't really want to speak, just in case he really wasn't there. I didn't want him to disappear.   
  
"My love for you will never die. I couldn't make you go though life to never love anyone else." Duo said. I knew that wasn't the hole truth but I didn't care. I gave him a tight hug. I heard him gasped from pain and knew that he was alive and standing there holding me.  
  
--End--  
  
There it is. I hope you like it. I wrote it at work while I was listening to the song over and over. I never thought I would try to write a song fic but I did. I hope it didn't suck that bad. I have trouble writing what I'm thinking. I hope you will review. Thank you and have a good day.  
--Tasukiden 


End file.
